


Misguided Intentions

by Lost_InThe_Sauce413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, I attempted to fix the Techno tags but I cant find Techno & Phil, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Rated because I don't know what to put there??? Someone help me, OOC Probably at points, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), This doesnt start Angsty but ill get there, This is Tommy Focused but I do go into other characters views, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_InThe_Sauce413/pseuds/Lost_InThe_Sauce413
Summary: From the Election to Pogtopia, to onwards, Wilbur begins to seep in paranoia, eventually bringing Techno down with him.Tommy is the unfortunate object of their obsession, he thinks himself bigger than whatever can be thrown at him, but how long will that last?---------The Ow prompt by Gay_Gay_Gay but I'm doing it and I'm making it long-winded thanks
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 72
Kudos: 947





	1. Wilbur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



Wilbur had known from a very young age that he would do anything for his younger brother, for Tommy. Tommy has always been loud, when he was much younger he would cry and cry, and neither Phil nor Techno had any clue on how to quiet him. The only time he'd ever calm down was when Wilbur would pick him up and hum a small, simple tune. Looking down into the big, blue eyes of his younger brother, with Tommy looking back up at him in amazement, Wilbur knew there was nothing he couldn't do. 

_"My first decree is to REVOKE the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit!" Schlatt calls out from the podium on high, down to confused masses. Tommy, eyes wide and heart racing, turns to his brother, "W-Wilbur, Wil, surely not? Wil?" Wilbur continues to stare up at the new President of L'manburg, and not a moment has passed when everyone sitting in front of them, their people, their friends, their comrades, turn around and aim crossbows at the newly exiled duo._

_Suddenly, an arrow flies from on high and lands in the shoulder of Wilbur, the once-powerful and prideful Ruler of L'manburg, brought down to this. He turns to Tommy, grabs the shocked boy's arm, and begins to move, "Tommy, Tommy, Run!"_

_The last thing they heard before drinking potions and quickly speeding away was the horrible cackling of Quackity and Schlatt._

Tommy runs through the forest, frantic. The sun has long set, and he goes without any real direction.

**Fuck Fuck Fuck!**

He had tried his hardest not to, but he lost Wilbur along the way, and now he just has to keep going until he can find him. Wilbur will know what to do. Tommy can't stop imagining the laughter of the new preside- no, of Schlatt. He will never be the president in Tommy's eyes, just someone taking away what should have been, no, what WAS Tommy's and Wilbur's.

Suddenly, Tommy slams into something and falls over. He scrambles, seeing if he can grab something to protect himself when "Tommy!" Wilbur calls out from up above him, leaning down a hand to help his younger brother up. Tommy lets out a sob seeing Wilbur, then accepts his hand. When he gets up, he's pulled into a tight hug. Tommy begins to choke and sob a bit more, "Toms! Tommy, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here now, I'm here."

"W-Wil, we lost, we l-lost everything, we lost everyone! We lost L'manburg!" Tommy cries out into his shoulder, Wilbur humming a familiar tune while gently rubbing circles into Tommy's back. "Toms, quickly, I made a little shack, we gotta get back there, quick." Wilbur pulls away, and then tugs on Tommy's arm, off farther into the woods.

Wilbur winces when pulling Tommy's arm, Tommy notices quickly, then remembers the arrow the pierced the leader's shoulder, "Wil your arm! Did you do anything to fix that?" Tommy quickly calls, following along with Wilbur. Wilbur grits his teeth, "Not now Tommy, we have to get back to somewhere safe." "But Wil-" Tommy tries to say, quickly cut off by Wilbur, "Not now Tommy." He says, with a form of finality Tommy has never seen before in his brother.

After a short walk, they come to a hastily slapped together hut, they quickly slip inside, Tommy closing the door behind him. "Wil, sit down I gotta deal with your shoulder." Wilbur sighs, "Tommy I can-", "Wil! Sit down and let me help you!" Tommy quickly interrupts. With a grumble, Wilbur sits down on the bed, shrugging off his bag. Tommy takes off his own and sets it beside Wilbur on the bed. 

"I hope you've got a spare set of clothes because these stupid outfits are basically ruined and I'm gonna have to cut into yours," Tommy says. "Yeah, I've got my old jacket in my bag. You know I can deal with this myself? You shouldn't have to worry about this." Wilbur says, as Tommy begins to cut into the Revolutionary outfit Wilbur handmade himself and deal with the wound. "Wilbur, of course, I'm gonna worry about this, you're my brother and you've been shot and haven't done anything yourself to patch the issue!" Tommy scolds him. "Toms, I had to go out after setting this up, I had to find you! I had no clue if you were captured or even alive!" Wilbur says, beginning to frantically yell towards the end. "Well, I'm fine, Wil, We'll be fine," Tommy says, finishing bandaging the wound, Wilbur left in just his white shirt.

Wilbur moves to give Tommy another hug, holding his younger brother tight. In his brothers' arms, Tommy feels he can crack the walls he hastily built around his heart, and he begins to sniffle and sob into Wilburs shoulder. Despite the comfort he feels from the hug, Wilbur feels somewhat rigid, and his hold feels somewhat too tight. Wilbur begins to speak, "Don't worry Tommy, it'll all be alright. We're going to get L'manburg back, I'm sure of it, but for now, I built a country once, and I'll damn sure do it again." Tommy moves a bit and looks up at his brothers' eyes, and there's something in them he's never seen before, something... not right... something.. **desperate**. He's very sure he doesn't like to see this look on the Leader he's always looked up to. Wilbur continues, "We'll get L'manburg back, and then those fuckers who hurt us, who hurt _you_ will know just how this feels, same with everything who's betrayed us, who let this happen to you." Wilbur looks on and does not look at Tommy, just smiling and staring into the wall. 

Something within Tommy churns unsteadily, and something feels like it's on the edge of a precipice it may never return from. Despite that, Tommy ignores it and leans back into his brothers' hold, and squeezes his eyes shut. For now, they both have to grieve, and Tommy really hopes this is just Wils own way.


	2. Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote both of these chapters and posted them at once

Techno, unlike Wilbur, did not immediately warm up to Tommy. Techno thought he was annoying, a voice constantly crying or being loud or calling out during his and Wilburs sparring matches, saying "Go Wilby!" or "Go Techie!" depending on who he liked more that day. Yeah, Techno never really like Tommy, until one day...

_Techno is thankful for everything Phil has done for him, for not questioning the half piglin hybrid just appearing on his door one day, with another young boy in tow. He just sadly smiled and opened not only his door but his heart._

Techno had been training, same as ever. He used hand-carved swords, axes, even newly a crude trident, which he found was becoming his favorite. He's just thankful Phil himself had been an experienced combatant before he settled down and had an old training Dummy Techno could use, and not have to make that himself as well.

Techno surges forward, piercing into the dummy, the moment he does a voice rings out, "Tech!". Techno grunts, and pulls back the weapon, thankfully the younger did not blunder directly into his strike and stayed to the side. "Tommy, what did I tell you about interrupting my training?", Techno says, and turning to his brother. "Yeah yeah yeah, "Don't interrupt me" or whatever, this is important!", Tommy finds the table nearby, where the standby weapons are sat, and sets down his bag. "Alright, let's get to it then," Techno says, hoping whatever it is doesn't take too long, he'll just have to humor the child.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed already, but me and Phil have been out all day! It took a lot of begging, but I finally got him to take me mining, and he even let me smelt some stuff myself!" Tommy rattles on, "I got Wilbur some of this Lapis stuff I found and got him some iron that he can use to fix that broken bit on his old guitar, and I made this!" Tommy quickly pulls out a crude Iron Axe and presents it to Techno. Techno looks it over, examining the craftsmanship, it's certainly not perfect by any standpoint, but its clear Tommy worked very hard to get it as best he could, Technos last good Axe broke recently, and that'll be better than nothing. "Huh, good work kid," Techno says, putting the Axe on the rack with his good tools, Tommys eyes glitter.

"And that's not all! I got really lucky down there and I got you these!" Tommy pulls out two separate bags, and opens both of them, Technos eyes widen.

_Techno has never been proud of his Piglin half. He's happy with the raw, brutal strength it gives him, but he'd do without the fascination with gold. Every time he passes the hall inside the house, he sees this little gold ornament, decorating the fireplace, and he can't help but stare. Something within him knows that, well, this is my house, that thing is mine, and yet it's not Technos personally, it's Phils, and something irks him about that. The voices in his head that aren't his own always clamber to hold, keep, own, protect, take anything that could be or is his and keep it with a ferocity unchallengeable. Techno is not proud of his Piglin half._

Tommy opens the bag, and within the first one seems to be another melded creation of Tommys, two little dangling gold orbs, connected to a simple wire. The other bag seems to be about 10-12 ingots of pure gold, it sparkles in a way that captures Technos eye, and for some reason, he doesn't hate it. "I took the liberty of using the leftovers from the ingots to make you these, I know you miss the old pair you lost," Tommy says, gently picking up the earrings and handing them to the still stunned Techno.

Techno takes the earrings with a softness Tommy has never before seen in his brother and gently slots them into his ears. Techno looks at Tommy with an awe and a softness Tommy has never known, Tommy's smile widens.

"I left the others are pure ingots for you to use how you please, I know you've talked about how you wanted to make a dumb crown or whatever," Tommy says, getting a bit embarrassed from the look Techno gives him and blushes. "Now, uh, I've gotta go give Wilbur his gifts, so uh, see ya Tech!" Tommy runs off quickly, without letting Techno get in a word.

Techno looks down at the gift he's been left with and feels something warm inside him. He carefully picks up the bag with the ingots inside, and as if cradling his whole world, he takes them to the small smelting area Phil helped him construct for his own weapons.

Techno takes the gold, and after some time and effort, he creates it perfectly. Left cooling down is a perfect golden crown, he can't help but stare at it. It's a bit bland right now, but Techno is sure he'll adorn it with as many gems as he can. Eventually, when it's cool enough to wear, Techno picks it up and lightly places it on his head.

A warm, gentle feeling blooms out from his chest, and flows out, slowly infusing all of his being. Thinking about this amazing gift, Techno rethinks every annoying, obnoxious thing he's ever thought Tommys done. The Yelling and calls of his name are no longer a distraction, but his own brother caring about him so immensely, all the petty fights and talks go from brawls and disputes to warm banter. The way Tommy would needily follow him around and go "Techie! Tech!" swirled together into something that made him feel fuzzy. Every imperfection, every flaw, every mistake just becomes another building block in one of the most important people in Technos' life.

Tommy is **his** brother, and he's sure he'd do anything for him, every voice inside him hums in agreement.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Techno sits on his bed in the place he calls home. Tommy had been the first one to leave, leaving both Wilbur and Techno wrecks. They both knew it was necessary, Tommy had to go out into the world on his own, to experience life. Wilbur soon followed after, getting a letter from Tommy asking if he'd like to come to where he's settled to live as well. Techno felt a bit annoyed he wasn't included in the letter, but someone needed to stay behind with Phil, and Techno had always seemed the best candidate between the three, with the hyper explorative Tommy and the unsatisfied Wilbur, it always seemed he'd be the one staying when the time came, and come it did. As long as Wilbur was there to protect Tommy, everything would be fine.

Techno polishes his crown and the precious gems inside. Every gem has been handpicked for look and style, to show the regality and fierceness he knows he'll need to present one day on the battlefield.

Interrupting his train of thought, his communicator suddenly begins to ring out. Techno lays down his crown and stands up in front of his desk with his mirror. He picks up the communicator, long pink braids falling behind him, and sees that it's Tommy himself calling, huh, he seldom does, but Techno always smiles when he catches him up on whatever stupid adventure he's gotten himself into now.

Last Techno remembers Tommy and Wil had started a new nation or something? Techno didn't really care, not being a fan of nations either way. 

Techno accepts the call, and starts off with a monotone "What's up Toms?" "Hey Tech.. not much," Tommy answers, sounding somewhat sullen. "Hey? Tommy, what's wrong?" Techno says, somewhat alarmed at the sad tone. "I-Techno we- We got _exiled_ from L'manburg, and now I don't know what to do..." Tommy says, before light sobs leak through the communicator, Tommy tries to hide them, but Techno picks up on it.

"What? Exiled? Didn't you make L'manburg?" Techno says incredulously. "Yeah... Wilbur said we should have an election, and we didn't win, and it's just... a long story." Tommy says Techno can tell he's exhausted through the communicator. Techno waits a moment, silence filling the room. "...Do you need me there?" Techno whispers, "... Yeah... that'd be nice" Tommy whispers back. 

Techno takes a deep breath, and then exhales, "Alright, I'll be there soon don't worry." "Thank you... Tech." Tommy says Techno gives a small smile, "It's no problem Big Man, see ya soon, love ya." "Love ya.. but, before you go, there's kinda been another issue lately," Tommy says back, Techno raising an eyebrow at hearing this. "Yeah, what is it?" he asks inquisitively. "Wilburs been... kinda weird recently, I know he just wants to protect me but he's been kinda touchy and forceful, and he's always muttering things I can' pick up, and he has this.. **l** **ook** in his eye, it scares me." Tommy worriedly says. Techno stops to think about that, it is odd behavior, but Techno thinks he'd also be a bit odd if everything was just ripped from him and he and Tommy got hurt like that. "We'll deal with it, alright? It'll all be fine." Techno reassures, "Yeah, yeah, it'll be fine." Tommy says and then hangs up.

Techno looks down at his crown, gingerly picks it up, and then returns it to his head. He gives a small smile, he'll get to see Tommy and Wilbur again soon. 

He heads out of his room, and down the stairs, taking just a moment to look at the pictures on the wall, the trail of old memories leading him along. Phil is downstairs, lounging in a chair, reading a book. He looks up and sees Techno in his crown, a small smile dawns on his face. "Heading out then? Would you like me to come wi-" "I got a call from Tommy, they need me there." Phil frowns, but only for a moment. He stands up, leaving his book on the table. "Alright then, give me a hug son." Techno moves to his dad and embraces him. It feels like home, something he may not see again for a while. "Make me proud mate." Phil says, with a watery smile. "I will." Techno says. It feels too early, but he moves away and heads to the door. He grabs the old trident laying by the door, and looks out at the stables, seeing his favorite horse already ready to go.

He opens the door out to the world and makes a vow to help his brothers, to help Wilbur, to help Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Piglins are neat


	3. Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man people like this? Insane.  
> I promise I'll get to the prompt you all came here for I just have things to do first wait like 2 more chapters.

Things got better when Techno arrived.

Wilbur seemed almost back to his pre-exile self, energetic and ready to work hard.

_A horse arrives in the night, Wilbur checking the door and telling Tommy warily to stay back, after Eret and Bad stumbled upon their base of operations and tried to give them resources, Wilbur wasn't taking any chances, until they see the familiar pattern of the horse and the trailing of the cape and the smile of the Half Piglin shining in the night. Tommy pushes past Wilbur, calling out with an enthusiastic "Techno!". Techno steps off the horse and quickly ruffles the hair of the blonde, who is too happy at the moment to try and act annoyed by the comfort. Wilbur stands stunned for a moment, and then also walks up to Techno. "Techno? Why are you here?" Wilbur says, inquisitively. "Well, I heard you needed some help, got a tyrant to overthrow?" Techno says, tossing his cape to Wilbur, who catches it. A cheer suddenly erupts in the forest, Tommy calls out, "YEAH!!! WIL! WE GOT THE BLADE!" Wilbur looks over at the smiling teen, and things feel like they'll be okay._

Things got even better when during a mining and excavation job, Tommy cracked through a wall and found a deep ravine, a new base of operations, ready for the taking. "Good job Toms!" Wilbur calls out, seeing the newly found cavern, ripe for the taking. "Tommy found it, so he should definitely get to name it," Techno says, seeing the youngers face light up. Wilbur nods at this, and after a moment of thinking, Tommy bolts up and exclaims, "Pogtopia! We'll be Pogtopia!" Wilbur and Techno shrug, happy enough with the smile on Tommy's face.

A few days later, Tubbo appeared at the doorstep of Pogtopia, and Wilbur warily lets him in, "I'm here to help you guys! I really don't think Schlatt is best for L'manburg, and the way he acts is tyrannical!" Tubbo says, Tommy motions joyfully, "I knew you'd help us Tubbo! I knew there was no way you'd stick with _Schlatt_." "Yeah! I got named Secretary of State, so I can do spy things for you! I don't exactly know what spy things are but we can figure that out!" Tubbo answers, and then the two walk off. Wilbur watches from a seat nearby, thinking, a spy on the inside would be incredibly helpful, but can they really trust Tubbo? Wilbur blinks, what is he thinking? Tubbo has always been on the side of L'manburg, he's Tommys best friend for Christs' sake! He would never do anything that would hurt Tommy, and yet, something on the inside whispers if that's really _true?_

\---------------------------------------------

As time went by, Pogtopia thrived, but not everything felt right.

At least once a week now, Tubbo drops by Pogtopia to give a report, and talk to Tommy. Every time Wilbur sees him he can't help but feel something churning within him, something he's unsure if he can name. He sees the blonde and the brunette talking and joking around, and he's happy Tommy gets to act like the kid he is, but something feels _wrong_ with Tubbo. 

Something in Wilbur tells him that Tubbo isn't telling the whole truth, and Wilbur is like to believe it. Wilbur keeps a close eye on Tubbo whenever he's there for reports, and if he ever sees Tubbo getting too close to Tommy, well he has to step in, _doesn't he?_

He got both of them into this situation, and he can't let Tommy get hurt yet again because he just let it happen.

The feeling doesn't get any better hearing Tubbo made a tunnel from L'manburg to Pogtopia.

Wilbur is snapped out of his brooding, hearing a ping from his Communicator, the thing got cracked in the escape but it still works well enough. Tommy looks away from Tubbo and at Wilbur, who is scanning the message, a dangerous smile dawning on his face, "Hey Wil, who messaged you?" Wilbur looks up from the device in his hands, "Ah, no one Tommy! Say, do you want to go mining together? We're running a bit low on iron." Tommy lightly frowns, but still answers, "Uh, sure Wil, you want to come with Tubbo?" "Sure!" He answers, and Wilburs smile grew just a bit wider.

If you had asked Tommy, he would've said that was the turning point.

\------------------------------------------------

Every few days from then on, Wilbur would spend the whole day by Tommy's side, even when he asked for space, and just disappear at night. Tommy would ask Wilbur what he was doing, but the older would just smile, ruffle his hair and say "It's nothing, Toms."

Every time Wilbur would disappear, he'd come back the next day seeming a bit more disheveled, a bit more _paranoid._  
After about 2 weeks of this, Wilbur getting weirder and weirder and not telling Tommy anything it all eventually culminated and overflowed.

It started when Tubbo stopped by again, Tommy would normally stand near the tunnel to wait for his arrival, but Wilbur had grabbed him and pulled him into another room. "Wil? What's going on? Wilbur?" Tommy asks, as Wilbur quickly locks the door, worrying Tommy even more. Wilbur turns around and looks at Tommy, an almost feral look in his eyes, it only seems to calm when it lands upon Tommy. "...Tommy?" He finally says, "Wilbur?" Tommy answers.

"Now, now Tommy, you're not going to like this Tommy, but it's... it's Tubbo, we can't trust him anymore.", Tommy's eyes widen in confusion, "What? Wilbur, what do you mean?" "I mean, we can't trust Tubbo, he isn't on our side." Tommy stands there, bewildered, "Wilbur, that makes no sense, he's Tubbo! He's my best friend!" Wilbur gets closer to Tommy, who takes a step back, "Tommy, he's betrayed us, we can't trust him, Tommy! He's working with Schlatt against us!" 

Tommy's eyes harden, and he steps up to his older brother, "Wilbur that's bullshit, and I'll show you it's bullshit by asking him myself" He pushes past Wilbur, unlocks the door, and steps out, Wilbur shakes himself out of his surprise, and follows after, "TommyInnit! You get back here right now!" He shouts, Tommy turns around to look at him for but a moment, and then walks to the newly arrived and confused Tubbo.

Wilbur stands there, gritting his teeth, Tommy may not understand now, but his trust is just going to get himself hurt, but he'll deal with it before anyone ever has a chance to betray them.

\------------------------------------------

Tommy sits in his room, anger bubbling inside. Tubbo, really? Wilbur thinks Tubbo would ever betray them, betray Tommy? Tommy stands up, he's ready to head to Wilburs' room to give him a piece of his mind on how insane the idea of that is when he looks outside of his room to see Wilbur standing there, whispering to himself. Tommy realizes he has his communicator up to his ear, and a smile suddenly blooms on his face. He puts his communicator down and begins to move to the exit.

Tommy takes a move to follow, to finally figure out what the _hell_ is going on with Wilbur when a hand on his shoulder suddenly stops him, Tommy jumps a little. He turns around to see long pink hair and a crown staring back at him. "Techno? What is it?" "You're not going to go out, are you?" He asks, not regulating his voice, Tommy shushes him, "I gotta! Wilbur has been super weird lately and I have to know what's up with him, I'm just gonna follow him" Tommy whisper yells. Techno seems to contemplate for a moment, until finally, "Alright, but be careful, it is the middle of the night." Tommy pulls away from him, "I can protect myself, you know that right?" He walks away, leaving a frowning Techno behind.

\-------------------------------------------

Tommy stalks through the dark woods, following the light he sees moving in the distance, knowing it to be his brother. The light eventually stops in a clearing, Tommy moves behind a nearby tree and waits.

For a long moment, nothing happens, until eventually a sharp woosh rings out, and a shadowy object flies through the sky and past the light. It lands, and out of a leftover purple residue stands a man in green.

"Ah, Dream! Took your time this time huh?" Wilbur says, looking at the fully armored man."Wilbur, how nice to see you again. Have you thought about my offer?" Dream says, in an uncomfortable monotone. "Why, Dream, I have! At first, the offer seemed insane, you know, but now I see more and more that this is exactly what we need! I can't trust a single person in L'manburg anymore, and they all betrayed us anyway, so why not blow it to bits?"

Tommy's eyes widen, he couldn't have heard that right? There's no way in hell Wilbur would want to _blow up_ L'manburg? Still, Dream moves, and grabs a separate bag out of his bag, and hands it to Wilbur, "Just a taste of what I can offer you, there's much much more where this comes from." Wilbur opens the bag, and pulls out a stick of dynamite, Wilbur has a manic grin.

Tommy can't watch this anymore, and steps out from the shadows, "Wilbur? What are you doing?" Neither of the men seems surprised, Wilbur calls out "Toms! How nice of you to finally join us and stop stalking behind bushes or whatever, you're not the quietest you know?" Tommy blushes, "Answer the question, Wil." "Tommy you're not stupid, you heard me, I'm removing my **traitorous** city from this world!" He says, Tommy still can't believe it. "Wilbur, that doesn't make any sense, why would you do that?" Tommy pleads, "I'll do it because I fucking want to Tommy, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me." Wilbur responds. 

Tommy pauses, there's no way Wilbur could do this? His kind, creative brother? Tommy removes his bow from his back, and aims an arrow at his brother, "Wilbur, give me the TNT." Wilbur smiles even wider. Dream steps up, and pulls an axe from his side, and points it at the blonde, "Tommy if you-" "Dream, don't you FUCKING DARE!" Wilbur suddenly interrupts from behind him, Dream turns around, bewildered, and steps back. "Now, Tommy put the bow down," Wilbur says, looking at his younger brother. Tommy waivers for but a moment then holds. "Tommy, **now** ," Wilbur says, a hardness Tommy is not used to in his voice.

Tommy shivers, be it from the cold or otherwise, then relents. "Thank you, Toms." Tommy doesn't want to but still accepts the praise. "Now, let's get back to Pogtopia, yeah?" Wilbur says softly, "...yeah." Tommy responds.

Tommy can't just let this happen, but for now, he wants his soft, kind brother, not whatever venomous thing that's been born of what's happened to them. He's sure he can stop Wilbur, and as long as he continues to tell himself that, he's sure he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone explain to me what the fuck today's Tommy stream was it felt like a fever dream
> 
> Uh oh I may have abused Italics this chapter oops
> 
> Damn I just read another one of these fics that did everything I wanted to do eventually but better shit sucks


	4. The Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this isn't entirely Canon compliant, or Prompt compliant, oops

Tommy decides to keep quiet about what he saw that night, he won't just let L'manburg get blow up of course! He just... doesn't want to aggravate Wilbur.

On _that day's_ report, Tubbo told them about an upcoming festival in L'manburg, where he'll be giving a speech. The mood in Pogtopia has become tense, Wilbur becoming more and more isolated, muttering to himself constantly. Anytime Tommy tries to confront Wilbur, he's immediately brushed off with a smile or a ruffling of his hair, it's almost like Wilburs avoiding him, it's insulting!

After a week of this cold behavior, he's woken up one morning by a Wilbur that almost seems normal. He smiles at Tommy, a real normal smile instead of frowns or mania, and shakes him till he gets up, "Come on Toms! We're hanging out today!" 

Tommy sits up, rubbing at his eyes, "Wha, Wil?" 

Wilbur smiles sweetly, "Come on, sleepyhead, we've got things to do!" The older exits the room, leaving a disoriented Tommy.

The blonde sighs then stands up and goes to change into a fresher set of clothes. Afterward, he takes a step out of his room and sees Wilbur standing there at the makeshift kitchen, making breakfast. Tommy stands confused, they usually only ever eat dinner to save food, and it's usually just potatoes from the farm Techno had set up. Wilbur hums a tune, L'manburgs Anthem, until Tommy walks in, "Ah, Toms! Just about ready, take a seat!"

He takes a slow step forward, approaching the table, and cautiously takes a seat. Wilbur hums away, and for a moment it almost felt like he was back at Phil's, with his family together, and he _wasn't_ exiled and he _wasn't_ with a brother that he's worrying has gone _insane_.

A plate is placed in front of Tommy, shaking him out of his thoughts, "Eat up Tommy, we can't afford to be late!" 

Tommy racks his brain, trying to think of what was meant to go down today. He takes a bite of the pork chop, where did Wil even get the stuff for breakfast, when he remembers the Festival. "Wait, Wil, what's so important about the Festival?"

Wilbur takes his own seat, "Well, Toms, I'll let you in on a little tiny secret, L'manburg is already rigged, and during Tubbos speech, I'm gonna set it to blow." 

Silence rings loud in Pogtopia, the only sound being Wilbur chewing away like he hasn't signed his sanity away. 

"...Wilbur?"

"Yes, Tommy?"

"I can't let you do this, Wilbur." Wilbur smiles yet again.

"Tommy, this isn't up to you. L'manburg is _gone_ , Tommy, and the only thing left behind is a mob of traitors who threw us out and hurt you. We can't trust anyone. Now eat, we have a festival to catch."

Tommy frowns, "...Wilbur, you're betraying me right now, you know that?"

Wilbur does not answer.

\-----------------------------------------------

Tommy and Wilbur watch the Festival proceeding from their vantage point. The Festival has been going as planned for a while now, different events and games being played, all the way until the sun goes down, fireworks go off in the sky, set off by Tubbo.

Everyone gathers in front of the Podium, Tubbo takes his place at the stand for the mic, the crowd staring up at him. Tommy watches as Tubbo begins the speech, and turns to Wilbur. 

"Wil, we don't have to do this!"

Wilbur sneers, "Tommy, you've been trying to convince me all day, do you really think now will change anything?" Tommy looks down, disheartened. "Tommy, you have to realize I'm doing this for you, for us, right? Everyone down there except for Techno has just stood by and watched as we were wrenched from the nation we built ourselves, they shot at us when we ran Tommy!" Tommy does not turn to Wilbur, just continues to watch his friend's speech, "You may not see it now, but this is the best for you, I promise. Everything I've done has been to protect you, Tommy, and I won't change that now or ever."

Tubbo nears the end of his speech when Schlatt interrupts him. They cannot make everything out from their location, the microphone tossed to the side. Schlatt and Quackity begin to place walls around Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur watching in confusion.

"Wil? This wasn't part of the plan?" Wilbur ignores Tommy, watching the jail being built around the Secretary of State.

Schlatt picks up the mic and explains out to the crowd that Tubbo has betrayed Manburg, and working with the Exiled duo. 

Tommy holds his crossbow aloft, aiming at Schlatt, when Wilbur stops him, "Hold your fire."

Tommy's eyes widen, "Wilbur, what?"

Schlatt goes on, calling Techno up onto the podium, "Technoblade, if you would be so kind, execute the traitor."

Tommy watches, there's no way Techno will do this, right? He's Tommy's brother, there's no way he'll hurt his best friend. Wilbur has a maniacal smile on his face, ready to see however this plays out. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Techno stands on the Podium, crossbow in hand, firework loaded in and ready to fire. He's unsure of what to do, listen to Schlatt and fire at the cowering boy, or disobey Schlatt and return to his brothers. He's sure that if he doesn't do it, Schlatt will just call on someone else to do the dirty work.

He stands in that moment, wondering what to do when he remembers the argument he had listened in on in the Ravine.

" _Tommy, he's betrayed us! We can't trust him, Tommy!_ "

Something in him sees red at the idea that they, that _Tommy_ , would be betrayed yet again, especially by someone so close.

If Wilbur thinks it's true, then it has to be for the best, a voice within Techno reasons.

He can't help but agree.

A sharp twang rings out, and a blinding, deafening explosion of lights and colors rings out, along with a scream.

Techno can't help but revel in it.

\---------------------------------------------------  
**_"_ TUBBO!"**

Tommy screams out into the night, betrayal and hurt in his voice.

Tommy reaches to his side and pulls something from a pouch. Wilbur notices, "Tommy, what are you - DON'T YOU DARE TOM-" He is cut off, by a pearl being tossed through the sky, landing on the Podium.

He lands to the left of the cell, seeing Techno, eyes blown out, firing haphazardly into the crowd below.

He can't believe this Monster was his brother.

Tommy takes his axe from his side and puts all he can into the swing into Technos chest, it's enough to knock the man off guard, and steal the breath from his chest. He moves past Techno with a slide, landing at the cell of his best friend. 

Tubbo is gravely wounded, body scorched and burned, fuck, he can't believe Tubbos in this situation because of him, because of Wilbur's stupid plan, because of Techno.

He cradles Tubbo in his arms, holding him as gently as he can, trying to uncap a potion from his side to give to do something, anything, ignorant of the half-Piglin standing behind him, staring at him intensely.

He can vaguely hear what sounds like Wilbur yelling, and he feels himself be hoisted up by someone, but all he can focus on is trying to keep the potion down his friend's throat, and the shallow wheezes and hacks from his wounded form.

\--------------------------------------------------------

He's back in Pogtopia, he knows that. He's by the bed Tubbo is currently in, watching his condition. Niki is in the room with him, he doesn't know when she joined them, but he's glad she's there, she's much better at the whole caretaking thing, he's not sure if he's in any condition to be doing it himself.

The door to the room opens behind him, and someone walks in. Probably Wilbur, he assumes, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. A voice starts, "Tommy-" Tommy quickly jolts away from the touch, turning around to see Techno standing there.

"Don't fucking touch me! Never touch me you fucking monster, never come in here again!" 

Techno stands there, shocked, "Toms, wha-"

The younger rages at the piglin, "DON'T CALL ME THAT! You're not my fucking brother, I hate you! Get out!" 

Techno locks up, "Tommy, you don't mean that."

"I do mean that! I never want to-"

A laugh rings out, interrupting the two of them, Wilbur stands at the door, "Boys, boys! There's an easy way to deal with this! We do it as we've always done, a good old fashioned fight! I've got the pit ready, you're both okay with that, right?"

Tommy nods, a ball of rage and fury, and Techno just stares at Wilbur, Wilburs smile gets wider, "Let's do this than boys!" Wilbur leads them out of the room and into the pit, Tommy following behind stomping, Techno is deathly quiet.

The two take opposite sides in the pit, Wilbur watching from above with a lazy grin. It's almost like they're kids again, doing play fights just for the fun of it, oh how times have changed.

Wilbur starts, "I think it's only fair Tommy gets the first punch?" Tommy nods, Techno still stands unresponsive. 

Tommy takes a step forward, takes a look at his clenched fist, and then throws as strong of a blow as he can at Techno. It lands, and just like that, it's like a switch is flipped.

Techno dashes forward, almost a blur, and Tommy is on his back, looking up at the growling piglin. Pain blossoms as a blow lands on his face, his nose beginning to bleed.

Techno pauses, almost ready for a second punch, his eyes widen when he sees the blood on his fist and the blood starting to leak down Tommys face. He pushes up and stands, moving as quickly as he can away from Tommy. 

"I'll take that as a Techno victory then! You were flat on your ass fast weren't you Tommy?" Wilbur adds in, bastard.

Tommy stands up, and looks at Techno, "This doesn't change a fucking thing, I want nothing to do with you, you insane bastard." Techno looks back, and seems almost... scared?

Tommy pushes it away and begins to walk back to Tubbos room, ready to ask Niki if anything changed while he was gone, though he knows it probably hasn't. The last thing he sees before exiting the room is Wilbur, sidling up to a frozen Technoblade, whispering something in his ear.

For some reason, Tommy's stomach drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I have everything set up just how I like it
> 
> In this Wilbur is less blowing up L'manburg because "If I can't have it no one can" and more because they exiled Tommy and him and he can't stand for that type of sleight.
> 
> I think there are some scenes I'd like to write from a different perspective at some time, especially what happens at end of this from Technos end, it wouldn't be necessary to understand everyone's motives but I think id still like to do it.
> 
> Oh yeah, there may be a oneshot coming out before the next part of this? It's not necessary to understand this but it does have the same Piglin Techno logic and I love to dig into that 
> 
> Next update I finally fulfill the prompt this is based on, sorry for taking so long.
> 
> Lastly, for anyone who gave me advice on how to make shit look neater, you are very pogchamp big thank you


	5. Tipping Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took me 5 chapters to do like the first few paragraphs of the prompt Pogchamp.
> 
> Listened to Outer Science while writing this, that doesn't mean anything it's just a fun fact.

Tommy spent most of his time in the infirmary from then on, it was the one place he felt safe and he could help someone.

Niki tried to get him to leave the room, to go out and do something, or even just eat, but every time he does he feels a chill up his spine, and eyes watching him.

He never sees Wilbur, it's almost like he's completely left Pogtopia, but he swears he sees, feels, a shadow behind him with a golden crown and a bloodied cape. He makes a point not to acknowledge it.

\--------------------------

The sun had set a few hours ago, he thinks, a clock hanging on the wall being the only indicator of any time passing. Tommy sits up, at Tubbos bedside, Niki sleeping at the table nearby. 

He stands up, and stretches, he hasn't gotten to train recently with watching Tubbo, but he's gotta stay there in case he wakes up. Actually, Tommy grins, now would be the perfect time to get some in, wouldn't it? With a sudden pep, he steps out of the room, seeing Pogtopia just as empty as always, taking a step to the small training area they had set up. It's usually just the _Pig_ using it, but if he has an issue with Tommy using it, well he'll just have to say it to Tommy's face.

Tommy picks up the abandoned Stone sword in the training area and moves into position in front of the training dummy when he notices its condition. The dummy is almost destroyed, as if someone spent time just trying to hack it to shreds, straw sticking out and spread across the floor.

Tommy shivers a bit, but nobody has to know that.

Tommy takes the sword and begins to get into the rhythm, appreciating the dull strain of muscle and the thunk of the blade against the dummy. Tommy goes and goes, adrenaline coursing through his veins, until he drops the sword and closes his eyes, laying back on the cool stone, out of breath.

"Working hard?" 

Tommy's eyes shoot open, seeing Wilbur just at the corner of his sight, looking down at him, Tommy groans, and ignores him.

"Come on Toms, you can't just lay on the floor, let me make you some food."

Tommy peeks at Wilbur, then realizes how empty his stomach is, has he really been forgetting to eat that often?

"Fine, Wil," Tommy says, seeing a warm smile dawn on Wilbur's face. Tommy stands up, ignoring the hand the older stretched out to help.

"How about a cup of tea, Tommy?" Wilbur says, walking off to the kitchen area. Tommy follows, giving a noncommittal grunt. Wilbur hums and sets about the process of making tea, leaving Tommy alone at the table.

Tommy sits and waits impatiently as Wilbur goes about until finally, Wilbur lays a cup in front of Tommy, Wilbur does not have his own. Wilbur takes a seat.

"So, Wil, where have you been? You just left, and told no one where you'd gone." Tommy takes a sip, he isn't sure if he had just wanted Wilbur to stay gone.

Wilbur smiles, "Tommy! How kind of you to be worried about me! I've been preparing a little secret for us, I'm sure you'll love it!"

"A secret?". Tommy frowns, "What do you mean?"

Wilbur looks at his brother fondly, as if he's the whole world, "I've made us a little getaway, a cabin away from here, away from L'manburg and all the horrible things that have happened to you here."

Tommy chokes a bit on the tea he was drinking, roughly swallowing it all down, "Really Wil, you're okay with leaving this all behind?", Wilbur nods, Tommy smiles in a way he hasn't in a long while, "This is amazing! I gotta go tell Niki and Tubbo!" Tommy begins to move to stand.

Wilbur smiles just as fondly and says something that stops Tommy, "Oh Tommy, there's no reason to, they're not coming. It'll just be us, just like how it was before."

Tommy's heart stops, "W-what?"

Wilbur continues, "We'll be together again, just like back at Phil's, before any of this ever happened, you were so much happier back then, y'know? While you're there, I can continue to deal with L'manburg, and after that, all our issues are gone! We can live happily!"

Tommy can't comprehend what he's hearing, "Wilbur, what makes you think I'm going to go with you? That I'd abandon Tubbo just to live with _you_?"

Wilbur tsks, "How rude Tommy, to talk to your big brother that way. You don't get a _choice_ in this Tommy, it's what's best for you, and as your brother, I have to do this for you, I'm sure you understand that."

Tommy takes a moment to soak in everything Wilbur says, then becomes angry, "Actually, I don't think I want to do that you Psycopath, fuck you-", Tommy says, beginning to stand up, when a wave of nausea hits him, sending him off balance.

"W-what? What the fuck?" Tommy stabilizes himself on the table, putting too much pressure, knocking the half-drunk cup of tea off the table, shattering it against the floor.

Amongst the shattered porcelain, the tea is darker than it should be.

Wilbur's fond smile now looks manic to Tommy, maybe they were always the same, "Tommy, you should sit down, you're going to hurt yourself at this rate. You wouldn't want to pass out on the floor, would you?"

"Wil did you... did you drug me?"

"Tommy, I don't know what you're talking about. Here, let me help you." Wilbur says, beginning to stand up.

That was the moment Tommy knew the kind, charismatic brother he once knew was gone, fully gone, and that something dark was left in his place.

That was also the moment he realized he needed to get the _fuck_ out of here.

Tommy turned on his heel, and after a slight stumble, bolted right out of Pogtopia, ignoring the startled "Tommy?" from Wilbur, he doesn't know what he thinks running will do but god, it's the only idea he's got.

It hits him while breaching the woodline and heading farther in, that he left Tubbo and Niki behind, but that should be fine right? As long as Wilbur is chasing him, which he's pretty sure he is, considering the soft "Tommy!"'s and "Where are you?"'s coming from behind him.

Tommy quickly fiddles about the best he can with his bag, trying to grab something.

\--------------------------------------------

Tommy keeps running, just picking a direction and going. The longer he goes, the more and more his current situation settles into his mind, making him more and more panicked.

Where is he going? He thinks this is the way to L'manburg but he can't be sure, even if it is what would going to L'manburg accomplish? Being shot on sight? He has no one he can turn to.

It is with that dire thought that he slams into someone, falling over. Tommy scrambles, afraid that somehow Wilbur had gotten ahead of him, then he sees the outstretched hand and draping cape, "Techno?" He says, accepting the hand up and falling into a hug that Techno soon reciprocates.

"Oh Techno I never thought I'd be this happy to see you, w-we've got an issue," Tommy says, leaning into the warmth Techno radiates, only now aware of how cold the night is.

Techno makes a questioning sound, more focused on rubbing a hand through Tommy's hair, Tommy wouldn't say he hates it.

"It's Wilbur, he's fucking weird man! Insane! He keeps talking some shit about taking me somewhere and he definitely drugged me! We gotta get moving, I don't know how long I'll be able to stay up."

Techno continues to stay silent, holding Tommy another bit tighter, it's beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Why are you so fucking calm about this man, it's fuckin-", Tommy starts, another call from Wilbur interrupting him. Tommy's eyes widen, this one is way too fucking close, "Alright it doesn't matter, we just gotta get going."

Techno stays unresponsive, and Tommy feels dread begin to pool in his stomach, "Are you listening to me man?" He says and looks up at Techno. The sight that meets him makes the dread only multiply.

Techno looks down at him, old golden earrings glistening in the moonlight, with the same warm, unstable look on his face that he just saw on Wilbur.

_**God Damnit** _

Tommy begins to struggle in his grasp, making the other only hold on tighter, it begins to ache. 

Techno lowers Tommys form, then leans up and says his first words, sealing Tommys grave, "Over here Wilbur!"

Tommy struggles harder, composure ready to crack, tears he's been hiding begin to leak out, Techno looks down, and wipes a thumb across Tommy's face, drying a tear.

"Techno, how nice of you to join us! I'm glad Tommys in such capable hands." Wilbur says, approaching the two from the trees. Techno looks up at him, and Tommy takes this chance to stomp onto Technos foot, not as bruising as he'd like because of the now creeping exhaustion, the adrenaline of the situation wearing off.

Techno grunts in surprise, and Tommy dashes out of his hold, desperate to put any distance he can between himself and his insane brothers. His form is sloppy, and he vaguely runs through every tactic he's ever learned in his time in combat, could anything have prepared him for this?

He knows this is pointless, he can feel the vague shadow of Techno, just a foot behind, keeping pace but never overtaking him, but he's fucking TommyInnit, he can't just let this happen.

What will happen to Tubbo, to Niki, to L'manburg?

He nearly reaches the end of the treeline, seeing bits of Dream SMP land just beyond, when his legs catch on undergrowth and send him sprawling. He ends up on the floor, looking up at the Piglin hybrid looking down at him, concern flaring in his eyes. Wilbur soon arrives after him.

"Really Tommy, you have to make this so difficult? You even hurt yourself, I just warned you against this!" Wilbur says, and sighs, "Pick him up, will ya Techno?" Techno grunts in confirmation, and lifts the dazed teen into his arms.

The fall leaves Tommy almost unconscious, a mix of exhaustion and the effects of whatever Wilbur used making his sight blink in and out in spots of black, leaning against the only solid thing he feels.

"Awww, Techno look, he's so sleepy! He looks so comfortable when you carry him!" Wilbur says, a genuine smile on his face.

"...just like when we were kids," Techno says, the first smile he's had all night on his face.

"He's always been so needy y'know-" Wilbur starts, until seeing Techno whip his head around, eyes violent. Will follows his gaze seeing nothing there, and narrows his eyes, "What is it?"

"...Nothing," Techno says, returning his gaze forward.

"Let's get moving then, I know he's comfy right now but we've gotta get him on the horse, we've got a long way to go."

The last thing Tommy hears before fully losing consciousness is Wilbur humming something, maybe to try to soothe Tommy, it's a familiar tune.  
\--------------------------------------

Dream steps out from the tree he quickly hid behind, he's never seen Technoblade with that much ferocity before, the other man usually a paragon of calm and collected.

Dream had heard them even from here, what a strange plan, just to remove pieces from the board.

Despite it all, he couldn't help but feel the faintest bit bad for the blonde teen.

What an unexpected turn of events.  
\-------------------------------------

Niki eventually wakes up in Pogtopia, the chill of the ravine interrupting her sleep. She sits up, excepting to see Tommy at Tubbos bedside, surprised to see naught but space.

She stands, and exits the room, going to see if Tommy maybe went out to get something. She looks around, Pogtopia looking dead, not a soul in sight.

She walks, until eventually a crunch is heard beneath her boot, looking down to see tiny shards of what once was a cup, some drink spilled and seeping into the stone. She frowns, none of this is making sense.

She pulls out her communicator, ready to send Tommy a message, asking for his location when she sees she already has an unread message from him. She opens it.

" _Wil Crazy. Chsign me. Be carefull. Stay Safe. Tell Tubbo I'm sorry._ "

Niki reads the message over and over, trying to parse what exactly it means, the words seeming impossible and worrying.

_What happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of what I have affectionately been calling "Act 1".
> 
> From here I'll be doing a sort of A plot, B plot structure, the A plot obviously being Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur and the B plot being the rest.
> 
> I can do Longer, less frequent chapters by doing both some of the A plot and the B plot in the same chapter or I can separate them into separate chapters, making them more frequent but less long.
> 
> I'll probably be doing the first one but if anyone has a compelling argument for the second option I am listening.
> 
> I have an outline written for how things are going to go from here, so no worries about it not getting finished, dunno how long it'll take me to finish chapters though. This story kind of got out of my hands and now I have a lot of things to planned and how I'm going to go about it.
> 
> Hope everyone's fine with me doing some exploration and focus on characters that aren't the main 3, but it won't be that long really, the A plot is still the most important thing in the story.
> 
> Hope yall have enjoyed it so far.


	6. Awakenings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this amongst the waves and waves of January 6th Angst don't mind me

Tommy comes to consciousness in a slow creep.

Everything is a haze, and the underlying chill he has grown used to is gone as he lays down.

Despite the warmth, these facts do not bring comfort, but instead an acute fear. It's _warm_ , Pogtopia is never, ever warm, meaning he can't be in Pogtopia. He doesn't even remember going to sleep.

Remembering, that's important. Tommy scans through his memories in order, He was at Tubbos bedside, then he went out to train and saw Wilbur, and then Wilbur...

Tommy's eyes open, and he's suddenly a tangle of blankets and sheets, trying to dislodge himself from the bed he found himself in.

Shit, shit, this is bad, this is as bad as it could possibly be. Wilbur drugged him, and Techno was fucking in on it, and now he's who knows where.

Tommy eventually untangles himself and moves to stand, taking it slow just in case whatever he drunk was still fucking with him, surprisingly he felt fine. He made no effort to examine whatever room he was dumped in, he wasn't staying no matter what Wilbur fucking thought, he's really gone fucking mad.

Tommy just has to move, if he moves none of this matters, he can sneak past the growing dread and dash past the fear of having no one.

This is the method he takes to getting out of his current mess, opening the door of the room as quietly as he can, which isn't that hard, it feels and looks almost brand new. He sneaks out and enters what seems to be a big hallway, 4 doors available. Tommy guesses what door leads out, afraid he knows the layout already if it's as he fears.

The door is already creaked open, and Tommy gives it a tentative push. An almost picturesque sight greets him, warm lights glow on a kitchen/dining room area, A Sunflower sits blooming in a vase on the counter, a pleasant smell, and a soft humming throughout the room. Wilbur stands there, eyes closed, standing over an oven, something cooking.

The sight makes Tommy's heartache for something long lost.

Wilbur opens his eyes and turns to the now fully opened door, and gives Tommy a warm smile, "Ah, Tommy! You're up! I hope you slept well, we had a fair bit of a journey and I hope it wasn't too bad."

Tommy stands there for a moment, and things begin to crash down on him, so he moves and responds to Wilbur, "... I slept fine."

Wilburs eyes twinkle as if he was the man Tommy thought he knew, "Great! Toms, I promise you it'll be just like the old days! Things'll be better now, I can deal with L'manburg myself, so I apologize if I have to leave some days."

Tommy knows it's not smart, in this sort of situation sudden outbursts could mean the end of you, but he's never been one to hold his temper, "Really, Wilbur? Do you think anything can be like before after you fucking kidnap me? This is fucked up Wilbur! You're still wanting to blow up L'manburg as well! I'll never cooperate with what you want you fucking psychopath!"

Wilburs' smile turns into a grimace, but only for a moment.

Tommy continues, "I'm leaving Wilbur, I won't fucking stay here." 

Wilbur's smile stays, but the twinkle in his eyes have gone dark, "You don't really mean that, Tommy."

Wilbur takes what he was cooking and sets it to the side, the oven still burning. He walks to the counter and leans across it, looking directly at Tommy. "You don't mean that, because why would you want to go back? You want to be here, with your brothers, away from fighting and war and betrayal and the pain of death. If you went back, whoever found you would hurt you on sight, so why would you want to leave?"

Wilburs words are soft, yet still, feel daggerlike. He hates that Wilbur is right, that everyone has betrayed him, and there's no reason to go back, but then he thinks of Niki, of Tubbo, and his resolve hardens.

Tommy takes a step towards the door, and then another, and makes his way over, heart strong, Wilburs eyes track him from the counter, but he makes no move to follow.

Tommy makes it past the table and moves almost the door when it opens, and Tommy takes a reflexive step back.

Fuck.

Techno stands there, hair loose behind his back, a bag slung over his shoulder. His once white shirt is stained with fresh blood. Tommy's eyes widen.

Techno takes in his surroundings, seeing the short blonde standing there, and if Tommy wasn't freaking out, he'd see Techno turn his head down, almost in shame.

Wilbur walks over, and looks away from Tommy to Techno, "Are you ready?" He asks.

Techno continues to look down, and then whispers a small "...no.".

Wilbur gives him a somber smile, "That's alright, there's no need to rush."

Techno gives Wilbur the bag he had brought in and moves to take a seat at the chair just to the left of the door. He sits and leans forward, head in his hands.

Tommy stands there, a small bit of fear remains seeing the Piglin hybrid blocking the only exit to the house.

Wilbur walks back to the kitchen area and sets down the bag, and begins to prepare plates with what he had just cooked, bringing one over first to where Tommy stands. He sets the plate down at the closest seat, the far end.

_Tommy's seat, his brain supplies._

"Take a seat, Toms," Wilbur says, and after a moment, Tommy complies.

Wilbur smiles and begins to prepare the rest of the table for his family.

\-------------------------------  
Tubbo comes to consciousness in a quick burst, full of panic.

He sits up, he's in a bed got it. He feels a bandage across his face, and he remembers the sight of flashing, colorful lights and then the feeling of cowering in fear, then pain, burning pain.

The room he's in is cold, the walls made of stone, the only warmth he feels is from the familiar blanket and the familiar body sitting at his bedside. He looks at his side and sees someone he doesn't expect, Niki. Her eyes are half-lidded, it seems his shaking woke her up.

A mumble comes from her mouth, sounding vaguely like "Fundy?" and then she looks up at the now awake boy.

She stares at him for a moment, eyes unbelieving, "Tubbo?", and then she launches herself at the boy, giving him a big hug.

He accepts it, hugging back, happy for some feeling of comfort.

After a long moment, Niki pulls back, "TUBBO! I'm so happy you're awake!"

Tubbo smiles, "Thanks Niki, where is everyone? What happened?"

Niki frowns, and after a moment answers, "Well... After the Festival you were brought back here to recover after Techno... I wasn't safe in L'manburg anymore so I came with. A few days after, Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno just disappeared, and I got a worrying message from Tommy, I went out of here and found scattered and shattered items, I think Wilbur has done something, something bad."

Tubbo takes a moment to take it in, worry for Tommy filling him, what did Wilbur do? Where's Tommy? He clutches the blanket that had been Tommys.

Niki looks down, "Thing's are bad right now, but they'll get better, I know it," she says, then looks back up resolutely, "I talked to Fundy, and he's been helping us, he'll be here in a bit, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you awake!"

Tubbo sits there, in a bed of a place that feels too cold, wounds old and new aching, but despite it all, he knows what he must do. 

He looks at Niki, "We have to find Tommy."

Niki gives a warm smile, "We will. I know we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have gotten sick and then it was Christmas and then it was New Year and then I saw like a long ass time had gone by and I need to update.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Here this is, uploaded at 2 AM just as you wanted.


	7. Attempt

That night, Tommy plans his escape for the next day, refusing to stay here any longer than he has to.

He refuses to look into the closet, and see the stereotypical childlike clothing inside. He refuses to look at the mirror, and see the photographs that line it, and he refuses to think about the bed and its fairytale-like softness.

Tommy paces around the center of the room, and then tries the bedroom door, seeing it's completely unlocked, even though the lock was installed on the outside of the room. This seems too easy, Wilbur wouldn't go through all of this just to let it be easy to escape, right? He isn't exactly in his best mind. 

He peeks outside of the room, and sees the door to the kitchen ajar, with the light on and 2 voices talking softly.

He quickly closes it and then wonders about the best course of action. He can't escape now, so waiting till tomorrow is the plan, and he wants to stay awake the whole night as a rebellion, but then he'd be tired on the day of his escape, and if he's being honest the bed looks heavenly.

He decides he'll compromise on one thing, and lays his head on the pillow.

He's out like a light.

\------------------------------------

He's shaken awake the next day by Wilbur, a sickly kind look in his eyes, light streams in through the door, Tommy assumes it's very early.

"Wake up Tommy~! It's good to wake early, and I'll be starting breakfast soon! Maybe talk to Techno for a bit, or rearrange your room, I know you're picky about it but I tried my best!"

Tommy grumbles and rolls away in his bed before he comes to his senses and bolts up.

Tommy does not deign Wilbur with a response, but Wilbur leaves with a smile on his face anyways.

Tommy does not want to talk to Techno of all people, and there's no point in fixing his room if he's not staying, so he stubbornly sits in his bed.

This lasts for about 10 minutes until he becomes bored.

Tommy stands, and creeps outside his room, looking at the 5 doors in front of him, sickly aware of the layout, he looks back at his own room.

"It really is a copy of Phils', huh..." Tommy mutters to himself.

_And I have Phil's room, I always wanted a bigger room, but really?_

Tommy snaps out of his thoughts and heads to the kitchen.

He opens the door to yet another picturesque scene of Wilbur cooking, humming the anthem of L'manburg.

Tommy is unsure of what to do and begins to move towards the door.

"Ah, Technos tending to the farm and animals out there if you'd like to talk to him!"

Tommy moves away from the door.

Tommy can see Wilbur frown a bit, but he continues cooking.

Tommy sits in his chair, and waits, head rested on his hand. Not like there's much else to do, huh?

A plate of bacon and eggs is placed in front of Tommy, and Tommy wastes no time in digging in. He looks at the bacon and knows that Techno doesn't care, but still takes pleasure in the act of tearing it to shreds.

Wilbur sits at his side and digs into his plate of eggs. Tommy finishes first and moves to stand, but Wilbur holds up a finger to stop him, despite himself, Tommy listens and waits.

Wilbur finishes, and then turns to Tommy, "I think we should hang out today, Toms, it's been a while since we've rightly done anything together, hasn't it?"

Tommy's heart clenches, the offer sounds too nice considering the situation he's in. "Sure, Wilbur," Tommy says, telling himself it's just for today, and he can act nice, he just can't let it get to it him.

He's not sure if he can do that, but he has to try.

\--------------

"Goodnight Toms!" Wilbur calls from the door, then softly closes it.

Tommy exhales, the tension in his body lightening but not fully disappearing.

It felt weird, it was weird, to talk and hang out with Wilbur like everything was normal and he wasn't being held here against his wishes, and he has to tell himself constantly that he can't give into that allure of safety, of normalcy.

He sits in his room, calming down, and waiting, the time is soon to come. 

About an hour has passed, and Tommy hears nothing through his walls.

He stands, and moves to open the door, it is unlocked, just as the last night.

He moves out into the dark hallway and feels along the wall to the door to the dining area and freedom.

He pushes it open, the room just as empty and dark.

Tommy stumbles through, trying his best to keep noise to the minimum and make his way to the door.

Tommy is Tommy, and stumbles into the table, making a loud noise. 

Tommy's heart seizes again, and he waits there in the dark for any sort of reaction.

Nothing comes.

He continues his movement and finally makes it to the door, pushing it open as silently as he can.

He steps out into the cold night and hears nothing but the crickets chirping.

He steps, light as a feather, in the direction of the forest, no clue where he is, but a feeling of freedom in his heart.

"Where are you going, Tommy?"

The feeling in Tommy disappears, hearing the deep voice of the piglin behind him.

Tommy wants to run, wants to move as fast as he can in the opposite direction of the piglin and the house he cannot occupy a moment longer.

Tommy thinks he should run, he knows that if he was half the man he was before, he would try his hardest, because he's stubborn, youthful Tommy.

Yet he can't seem to find the point.

Tommy slouches, and turns to look at Techno, "Away from here."

"I can't let you do that, Tommy," Techno says, a look in his eye that feels less gone as Wilbur, but still dangerous.

"...okay," Tommy says.

"You know I'm going to have to tell Wilbur about this, right?" Techno says, finally meeting Tommys eyes again since the first time he came here.

"I know," Tommy says, and follows Techno solemnly back into the house.

\-----------------------

"Do you know how stupid an idea that was Tommy? You don't even know where we are! It's cold out there, and there are mobs, and you could've been attacked!" Wilbur says, stern and commanding, Tommy can't meet his eyes.

"I know you're having troubles Tom, but I know you don't want to go back, so why would you do that?"

Tommy has no words for him.

"I left everything as it was because I trust you Tommy, but if you can't just sit and enjoy the life me and Techno worked so hard to create, then I'll have to be stricter. I'm sorry, Tommy."

Tommy thinks he should fight back at the sound of this, but he can only feel resignation in his soul.

Who will he be at the end of this? Will there be an end? Where has his fire gone?

He has no answers.

\------------------------

Pogtopia feels so much smaller without Tommy, but Tubbos searches have barely been fruitful.

He found a crushed Communicator in the forest, the small bee sticker Tubbo had given Tommy on it.

Tubbo has no leads, and it feels like he wants to cry.

Niki and Fundy try their best to search when they can, but they've been just as occupied trying their best to keep the resistance force of Pogtopia alive, Tubbo certainly hasn't been helpful on that front.

It seems like another bleak day that morning, Tubbo and Niki eating together at the too big, rickety dining table that Wilbur had insisted they should have.

They eat, in silence, when they hear the slam of a door, far, far above them at the entrance of the ravine.

Both of them jump, and Tubbo places his hand on the hilt of the netherite sword Tommy once held.

"We come in peace!" A familiar voice rings out above them, they can see two figures making their way down to the area where they sit, two familiar blue and green tones.

"Quackity, Dream, how nice of you to visit," Tubbo says.

"I've come with a proposition, and an apology, wheres everyone else? Tommy and Wilbur?" Quackity says as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, scanning around.

Tubbo looks down, and Niki answers for him, "They're gone, we got a startling message from Tommy one night, and they were just gone the next day, we think Wilburs done something, and none of our searches have been fruitful." 

Tubbos glad Niki knows how to stay strong, even in the face of their situation.

Quackity takes it all in, a clear confusion on his face, Dream is as unreadable as ever.

"Well shit, I thought I had a big thing to say and then you drop that on me?" Quackity says, Tubbo managing a small laugh, the first since Tommy has been gone.

"That's just the state of things man, what are you here for, aren't we enemies?" Tubbo says.

Quackity smiles at that, the sly smile they've come to expect from him, back from when they could just be friends without sides hindering them, "Well you see Tubbo, we're not enemies any longer."

Tubbo looks perplexed, as Quackity looks down and takes off his beanie, placing it to his chest, "I apologize Tubbo, for everything I've done on Schlatts side and for Schlatts gain, I wanted to apologize for assisting in the exile to Tommy and Wilbur, but you'll just have to accept it for me. What I did was wrong, and seeing everything Schlatt has done in his reign is tyrannical, and I've left him behind, I'm here to join the side of Pogtopia."

Tubbo takes a moment to take it all in, then replies, "Thank you, Quackity, we'd be happy with any help we can get. A question though, what's Dream here for?"

Quackity smiles yet again, a wide and happy grin, "Well you see, my dear Tubbo, when I fled L'manburg myself I thought to myself, "If they're going to accept me again after what I've done, I should bring my own firepower." and I thought, who exactly is the one enforcing all the power behind Schlatts reign? Why that would be Dream here, wouldn't it! One of the strongest people on the server, I really didn't expect him to accept my offer, but for some reason, he decided he'll fight for the side of Pogtopia!"

Tubbo and Niki are stunned for a moment before Tubbo lets out a genuine cheer. Tubbo calms down after, and thinks about this, "This sounds great, too good to be true honestly, with Dream on our side it'd be almost a cakewalk to take back L'manburg, and Quackity, I believe you that you feel bad for what you did, but why would Dream assist us is my question?" Tubbo asks this, and turns to Dream, scanning for any sort of response.

Dream is stonelike, as he has always been, mask and demeanor telling nothing of his thoughts, "Tubbo, you're as perceptive as ever, aren't you? I can't fully explain why I've decided to back the side of Pogtopia, but I can say, are you really willing to turn down my help?"

Ah, answering a challenge with a challenge, what did Tubbo expect out of Dream?

Tubbo sighs, "I don't trust you Dream, but I'm also not willing to turn down your help, not when we're as desperate as we are. If we take back L'manburg swiftly, then we can work harder on... on finding Tommy." Tubbo says, wavering only slightly in his conviction, coming back at the thought of Tommy, he has to do all that he can.

"Then I'm happy to be partners, you are the current leader of Pogtopia Tubbo, so let's make it official."

Dream extends his gloved hand, and Tubbo shakes it, both with grips of iron.

"Let's take back L'manburg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this for a month, didn't I?
> 
> I apologize, this should start being regularly updated again, I think I might have just burned myself out a bit.
> 
> I said I wanted to finish this and I do mean that, so I'll do my best.
> 
> To everyone that's sent a nice comment, you're part of the reason this hasn't faded into obscurity. 
> 
> I <3 You.


	8. Climax Point

Weeks go by, Tommy settling the best he can into his new situation.

Okay, he knows he didn't try to run when he first tried to escape, but damn it! He's Tommy! He hasn't lost his fire, he can't!

He thought about drawing a map, but this is just Phils', he knows it by heart.

He takes in his room, what would be Phils' if they were actually back home, the closet and the bed as he expected. He looks in the mirror and sees himself for the first time in a while.

He looks how he would expect himself to, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but he's somewhat sullen, a remnant of the lack of nutrition in Pogtopia.

The thought of Pogtopia brings the thought of Tubbo, who may well still be unconscious there, helpless. He has to get back as fast as he can, he knows Niki wouldn't abandon him, but she shouldn't have to be alone.

He looks at the photographs taped to the desk mirror, each of them from a better time.

Wilburs' first concert, well it was less a concert and more just playing to his family, but they count it as such. Wilbur looks much more youthful, less haggard, and wary.

Technos' first competitive victory, a small bracket in the large town that resided just past the forest of their old cabin.

The day Tommy was born, Wilbur so young yet holding Tommy like he's the world, eyes soft and caring, he's heard from Phil that that was the first time he quieted down that day.

Tommy refuses to look at the photos any longer.

He sits down on his bed, and falls back onto it, sighing heavily.

Okay, time to be productive, what do we know?

Tommys has done his best to note any info that seems important, all the food they have seems to come from the farms set up outside, Techno taking most of the work there. Tommy doesn't like the fact that this place is self-sufficient, if they had to leave more then it'd be easier to find some form of opening.

Techno never leaves at all, but that doesn't mean it's the same for Wilbur.

There are some days Wilbur leaves, and he does not return until a week later, always coming immediately to Tommy to talk to him.

\-----------------

_"Hello child, did you miss me?" Wilbur says, walking into Tommy's room._

_"Not at all, dickhead." Tommy says, refusing to look up from the book he's reading._

_Really, the great Tommyinnit pushed to something as boring as reading?_

_"How rude, Tommy! To your favorite big brother? Tell me how you really feel." Wilbur says, moving closer to Tommy, giving him the signature puppy eyes._

_"That is how I feel, now fuck off," Tommy says, irritation already creeping in from such a small interaction._

_Wilbur gives him a look he's come to expect, some mix of unbelief and annoyance and anger, always appearing whenever Tommy says something against Wilbur and really means it. The look quickly fades, and Wilbur begins again, "Maybe it's best you didn't, cause I'll be going again soon, for much longer than before, I hope you'll forgive me."_

_Tommy quirks an eye at that, Tommy would ask what reason could Wil- no, not Wil, he lost that name. He'd ask what reason Wilbur has, but he can take a guess._

_"Wow, L'manburg needs you back that fast?" Tommy says, testing for a reaction._

_Wilbur sighs, "I thought I told you not to worry about L'manburg anymore. It doesn't matter anyway, that'll be my last visit."_

_Tommy seizes at the words, so simple, yet bearing a death sentence._

_"One last visit, and then I won't have to be gone anymore, Toms, aren't you excited?"_

\--------------------

He knows Wilbur will be leaving soon, and despite his hopes, no real chance has appeared, Techno and Wilbur somehow being ever vigilant, that's mostly Techno though.

Techno, Tommy doesn't want to think about him, because his thoughts have become muddled lately, he can't hate as easily as once, and that feels wrong.

Techno is the one who watches Tommy whenever Wilbur is out, though Tommy thinks Techno is the one mainly doing any of the work to keep him here.

\--------------------

_Wilbur is gone, on some mission, he refuses to tell Tommy, but he can guess._

_It's been 2 days, and the entirety of the first day he never once saw Techno, but he knew he was there. He felt the heavy shadow, royal and terrifying, around him like a cloak._

_He goes through the day as normal, doing whatever he can to pass time, and it's mostly the new version of normal, except for one fact. He knows he's being watched by Techno, there's no way they'd just leave him be, but it feels lesser like the Piglin is troubled._

_Tommy doesn't know why he cares._

_He goes through the motions until night falls, and just as he's about to head to bed, he hears a soft knock at his door._

_He questions it, and then moves to open the door, it silently swings open, showing a confusing sight._

_It's Techno, who else, but the man looks terrible. His hair is disheveled, crown missing, and he seems to wince each time he moves his head, usually pristine clothes ruffled and red eyes too sharp._

_"Techno, what-?" Tommy starts, but he's interrupted by the tall man falling to his knees in front of Tommy, clasping onto his hand and holding it like a lifeline._

_"You forgive me, right, Tommy? You didn't mean what you said, right?", The normally stoic man says, sounding desperate, he can't believe he'd hear that on Techno of all people._

_Tommy is unsure of what Techno is referring to, but he thinks of how they've trapped him here, how Techno was the one who grabbed him back in that forest and brought him back to Wilbur, choosing him over Tommy._

_Tommy answers truthfully, "No, I don't. Fuck you."_

_The man before him stops and tenses up, and just as quickly he stands up and is gone, the door flying shut with a slam, leaving a startled Tommy._

_Tommy hears more sounds from outside, the sounds of things crashing and shattering, until it goes horribly, horribly silent._

_Tommy can't help but feel afraid of what his brother is capable of, and for some reason, a little bit bad._

_They begin this routine for the next few nights, and inexplicably he feels worse and worse every time._

\-----------------------

Tommy sighs, thinking about things isn't going to help him, he needs something real, something tangible here.

It'd be better if they were laxer, but Tommy really doesn't feel like playing into what they want, remembering the horrible feeling of inevitability when Techno found him during his escape attempt.

He feels his eyes begin to droop as he lies on his bed.

Really, a nap during his planning time?

Eh, Fuck it.

He's got all the time in the world.

Right?

\-----------------------

You could call it an overthrowing, but that would be being generous.

Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, Quackity, and Dream walk into L'manburg and head directly to the white house.

Schlatt sits inside, shitfaced drunk, and after a short yelling competition, and a sudden heart attack, L'manburg is free.

Tubbo has to wonder why they waited so long if the once terrifying man was this easy to take down, he took himself down really.

Dream, Fundy, and Niki take the job of getting info out to everyone that there's going to be an announcement, about the future of L'manburg, which leaves Tubbo and Quackity alone, now at the podium Tubbo once met a grisly fate on.

Quackity starts up, not one to wait, "Seems like you're gonna be leading L'manburg now, huh Tubbo?"

Tubbo thinks about it, and then shakes his head, "I can't. Not while Tommy is still missing, I have to focus on finding him."

Quackity isn't shocked, yet still has one big question, "Well who will then?"

Tubbo smiles, already knowing his choice, "How about you Big Man? I know you'd lead well, seeing the worst and the best available of L'manburg."

Now Quackity is shocked, "T-Tubbo? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Some people might still have bad blood after Schlatt, but I trust you, we wouldn't have been able to do this without your help to be fair."

Quackity gives a wide grin, "Fuck it! Sure! I'll lead, and I'll lead better than that asshole Schlatt ever could have!"

Suddenly, Dream climbs up onto the Podium, and greets the two, "Hope you're ready, everyone will be here in 5 minutes."

Tubbo excitedly grabs Quackitys arm, "Yeah, let's do it!"

\----------------------

"It's true! Schlatt is gone!"

Wilbur hums, hearing the speeches muffled through the cold stone of his detonation room.

Just a bit longer and he can press the button, and finally be rid of the treacherous and dangerous L'manburg, and then he, Tommy, and Techno can be completely and utterly free, safe in the home he's made.

Just as Phil would have wanted.

Just a bit longer.

"I'm happy to announce Quackity as the new President of L'manburg!"

It's time, Wilbur prepares himself to press the button with a manic smile.

It's time.

"What are you doing, mate?"

Wilbur stops cold in his tracks, then the smile returns.

"Phil! Welcome to my little room, what brings you here.", Wilbur says, turning around to really see it's his father, standing there disapprovingly. 

"What brings me here is what you're about to do, it makes no sense mate, where are Tommy and Techno?" Phil says, moving towards his son.

"Phil I think it makes perfect sense, Tommy and Techno are why I need to press this, L'manburg has been nothing but a problem, ever since they threw us out!" Wilbur says, finally letting loose the rage and storm that's been bottled up inside, slamming his hands into the stone wall.

"Wil, if they threw you out that was wrong, but you can't just blow everything up!" Phil says, making more and more steps toward his brilliant, terrible child.

"Phil, I don't think you quite understand, there was a saying once, and it's hung around everything I've thought of L'manburg since it was said, Phil," Wilbur says, moving ever closer to the button.

"Wil," Phil says warily.

"It was never meant to be," Wilbur says, and slams his hand into the button.

Phil leaps forward, and wraps his wings around his wayward son, as the smell of gunpowder fills the air.

\---------------------------

The world goes white and then crumbles away.

Phil opens his eyes, seeing the wide expanse of a ruined country, and the destroyer in his hands.

Wilbur coughs, his hair is disheveled and his eyes manic.

He pushes away from Phil and then climbs to his feet.

Phil is still shocked as Wilbur speaks to him, "Sorry not to hang around, but I've gotta be going, don't want to make Tommy wait!"

At the sound of his youngest name, Philza snaps out of his daze, "Wait!".

He calls to Wilbur, but it is too late, for he is already gone.

Phil is no fool though and makes sure to keep in mind where he runs, noting Wils almost one-minded speed.

Phil looks away from his escaping son, and then down the rubble-littered floor, and then out to the wastes of land, he does not know, yet weeps for all the same, seeing the people amongst the wreckage in their own shock.

What happened to his sons? Where are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own writing program is telling me my work is degrading, and it may be right but it's a bit rude to say so.


End file.
